sanctuary in a lion's mouth
by carolinesboobs
Summary: A story about a damaged girl and the boy who unknowingly fixes her when all he wants to do is corrupt her.*HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: sanctuary in a lion's mouth  
****Author:** carolinesboobs  
**Rating: **T (what counts as M? Sex wise I mean,because I'll need to know that soon.)  
**Spoilers:** Nope, it's AU/AH  
**Words:** 708  
**Pairing:** Caroline/Klaus  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything TVD, at all, and that really saddens me. What I **do** own are the mistakes in this fic. I have no beta so please ignore said mistakes.  
**Summary:** A damaged girl and the boy who unknowingly fixes her when all he wants to do is corrupt her.

* * *

Caroline's hand shook as she lit the cigarette in her mouth. She could hear her friends talking through the Grill's open door. Someone was laughing. It was as if they didn't remember that they were short two people tonight, three if she counted herself. Frustrated and mad she threw the stupid lighter at the wall of the Mystic Grill and dropped the unlit cigarette to the ground. She gave a quick glance to her surroundings before covering her mouth and letting out a muffled scream. Her shoulder shook, but her eyes remained dry. When she stopped screaming her shoulders slumped as if relieved of a heavy weight. Caroline waited to see if she had the urge scream again before dropping her hands and clearing her throat. She crossed the alley and picked up the discarded lighter. With steady hands she pulled out another cigarette from the pack in her coat pocket and lit it successfully. Taking in a deep drag she held the smoke in before exhaling it through the side of her mouth. Caroline felt her mind empty of all thoughts except for two words.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Blissful emptiness.

No one was surreptitiously watching her.

No one was whispering about her.

No one was talking to her.

She felt invisible. She didn't exist.

Bliss.

That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her shoulders slumped from the heaviness of reality as sounds and smells came rushing back in. She turned expecting, _hoping_, it was Matt. It wasn't. Caroline's body froze as she faced Klaus Mikaelson. All small towns had a resident bad boy and Klaus Mikaelson was Mystic Falls very own devil incarnate. Or at least he had been, before he left three year ago.

"May I have one?" he motioned to her cigarette.

Caroline shook her head to clear it but handed him her pack.

He shook one out, and took a lighter out of his jeans' pocket. He paused as he noticed that she was no longer smoking hers, just looking at it.

"Everything alright?"

"I never finish one by myself, my fr-," she shook her head again "someone else always finishes it for me."

Klaus tucked his unlit cigarette behind his ear and plucked hers from her hand. "I'll finish yours then."

It seemed off to Caroline, to see him suck on the same cancer stick that had been in her mouth. It wasn't a germ thing, it just seemed more intimate than she was comfortable with. She crossed her arms and tucked her hands underneath them in order to resist the urge to smack the cigarette from his mouth. She watched him as he leaned against the opposing building and silently breathed in the smoke.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

Caroline's head cocked to the side as she spoke in a quiet tone. "I don't know you."

He snorted and gave her a mocking smirk. "Sure you do, I'm Niklaus Mikaelson. Everyone in this goddamn town knows who I am."

She shook her head softly. "I know your name, but I don't know your favorite color."

Klaus gave her an odd look. When he didn't look away from her eyes after the appropriate time frame Caroline turned her face. She didn't like the way he looked at her.

The light from the inside of the grill was blocked momentarily as Stefan Salvatore came outside.

He nodded to Caroline who responded with a soft "Hey."

Stefan turned to Klaus and punched him in the arm "Come inside and meet my girl already, jackass."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

He inhaled one more time before flicking the cigarette off to the side. Stefan gave her a slight smile before turning back inside. Klaus didn't look back at her or say anything as he followed his friend. Good. His stupid knowing eyes were annoying her.

Caroline walked towards the cigarette on the ground that was still lightly lit. She stepped on it and ground it into the road. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them once again. Expelling the air slowly she took one last glance around the alley before walking back inside. She fisted her hands. They were shaking again.

* * *

AN: There is a small almost unnoticeable detail that I'll use in a later chapter. (Probably the third one.) I didn't notice it until I re-read this, but I'm wondering if any of you do. Any guesses? Also I hope Klaus didn't come off too cocky with that whole "everyone knows who I am" thing. He was meant to come off as sarcastic and taunting. And last but not least, be aware that the rating might, probably will, change to M.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: sanctuary in a lion's mouth **  
**Author:** carolinesboobs  
**Rating: **T  
**Words:** 1460... or something, I added words sometime in the editing process.  
**Disclaimer: **Still don't own TVD or it's characters.

* * *

The Mystic Grill seemed more crowded than usual. There were less patrons than usual, but Caroline still felt claustrophobic and crowded. It probably had a lot to do with that fact that her entire group of close friends sat in the center of the eating area. Earlier they had pushed two tables together so all eight of them could fit comfortably. Klaus had claimed her seat in between Stefan and Matt, so Caroline gladly headed straight towards the bar and Ben's underage friendly alcoholic drinks. She ordered her drink and sat on a bar stool. She childishly spinned from side to side while she waited for her drink. Ben poked her arm to let her know her order was ready. She grabbed the glass with one hand and held the straw to her mouth with the other. Caroline turned to face her friends. Neither Matt nor Bonnie were watching her and she sighed in relief. She knew she wasn't supposed to be drinking.

Caroline sighed in boredom. It was all so monotonous. Matt was watching Elena, instead of her, who was talking to Bonnie, and Jeremy was gazing intently at Vicki who was hanging off of Tyler's arm. Tyler, who was giving her looks that she knew were anything but just friendly. She laughed as she realized how incestuous their little group was. Everyone had pretty much slept, dated, or kissed one another. The only differences from this year to last year was Klaus, in her seat, talking to Stefan, and Katherine and Damon not fighting/sucking face. She tossed back her drink at the last thought. No, everything was not the same. Everything was different. She straightened up and hid the glass behind her as she saw Matt get up from his seat. Her boyfriend pulled his sister out of her seat and gently walked her towards Caroline. She stood up and met him halfway.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"No, Vicki's drunk again. I have to take her home."

"Oh, okay then. Call me later?"

"Sure."

He quickly pecked her on the cheek, ignoring her slightly puckered lips, and ushered his sister out. Caroline pursed her lips, half in frustration and half in acceptance. She watched them until the door closed before turning back to her friends' table. She met Tyler's eyes who cocked an eyebrow in askance. Caroline nodded to him with her lips still pursed. She watched him put his jacket on as she approached the table.

"Hey, you guys, I think I'm gonna go."

"Yeah, me too." Tyler stated before leaving without waiting for anyone to say goodbye.

Caroline was prepared to say that he was dropping her off if anyone cared to ask, but no one did. Bonnie and Elena gave her small smiles before turning back to each other, Stefan gave her a brief wave, and Jeremy nodded but didn't look up from his phone. She sighed before reaching towards where Klaus was sitting.

"Excuse me," she said as she grabbed her bag from her former chair.

Klaus shifted as he nodded to whatever Stefan was saying but he smiled as he looked up from the table to meet Caroline's eyes. His smile was knowing and jeering. Caroline knew he was resisting the urge to laugh at her. She flared her nostrils and stomped away.

* * *

Caroline ran up the stairs as Tyler closed the door to her house behind him. She pulled her shirt off and unbuttoned her jeans as she reached the upstairs hallway. She could hear Tyler stomping up the stairs and heard a slight thump. Caroline giggled because she could imagine Tyler bumping into the wall in his haste to take off his clothes as well.

"Don't leave any of your clothes out there! Just in case my mom comes home."

"Your mom's never home!" he called back.

Caroline ignored him, and the twinge in her chest, as she sat on her bed and concentrated on pulling her tight skinny jeans off.

Once off she threw them across the room and lay on her bed sideways with her feet hanging off the edge. Tyler came in carrying his leather jacket and t-shirt. She raised herself up on her elbows and took a minute to appreciate his glorious abs. Tyler's stomach was really, really lickable. Her eye's raised to meet his. Tyler had an amazing body and came from a wealthy family, but Caroline knew that what most girls were attracted to were his eyes. Tyler had deep chocolate-brown eyes that were so intense they made you feel on fire. When he was mad she swore they almost seemed to take on a gold tone, and when he was happy they were light cinnamon brown and innocent looking. And right now he was looking at her as if he was going to eat her. Caroline hoped it was literal.

* * *

Tyler panted into her neck and his hips slowed down as he came down from his high. He pressed a small kiss to her collarbone before sliding off her body. When Caroline's breathing finally went back to normal she sat up and fluffed her pillow before laying down and getting comfortable. She heard her sheets rustling but didn't hear Tyler's feet on the carpet. Instead she felt his arm wrap around her stomach. She shoved his arm off and sat up again. Tyler lay on his side and with his eyes closed, his rejected arm still where she had pushed it to.

"What are you doing?"

He groaned in complaint. "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

"Why? You're supposed to leave now."

"Jesus, Caroline, I'm not entirely a prick you know. I'm not going to sex you up and just leave like I'm some asshole." Tyler looked away from her, and turned on his back to look at the ceiling instead, as he put his hands underneath his head.

"Get out. Asshole." She said the last word as an after thought.

Tyler laughed but didn't move.

"Ty, your dad is going to be mad if you don't go home."

Tyler shrugged seemingly careless but Caroline could see the tenseness in his arms and face. She got up and out of bed and bent down to pick up Tyler's pants, feeling his eyes on her ass the whole time. She threw them at his face to cover his lewd smile.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to the door."

"Just like that?" He asked as he looked her naked body up and down.

Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled as she nodded.

She walked in front of Tyler the whole way down. He didn't offer her his hand to hold, like Matt sometimes mindlessly did. She could feel his eyes hungrily and appreciatively roving up and down her curves with every step she took. By the time they reached the door her nipples were puckered and she rubbed her thighs together. Tyler smirked knowingly at her. Caroline reached a hand up and caressed his cheek as he reached down to kiss her softly and gently. _You sweet boy_ she wanted to say. Then he pinched her ass, as if to re-instate his jerk persona, and opened the door. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him as he gave her a wink and closed the door behind him.

She locked the door once again before making her way back up to her room. She spared a look at her bed before rolling her eyes and instead heading for her bathroom. Caroline cleaned herself up before standing,still naked, in front of her bathroom mirror.

"Naughty, naughty Caroline." Katherine's voice wavered in from where she lay on Caroline bed.

"Shut up." Caroline answered in reflex. She paused a moment as she took out her face wash. "I just had sex there by the way. Like, exactly where you are."

Katherine shrugged unbothered "I figured. I saw Tyler's car in the driveway as I got here."

Then they were both quiet as Caroline pulled her hair up and washed her face.

When she came out of the bathroom she rummaged around her drawers for something to wear to sleep.

"It's okay you know," Katherine's voice interrupted her search. "It's okay to be selfish. Tyler makes you feel."

Caroline shook her head and dressed without word. Once finished she laid on the opposite side of her friend and copied her positioning. They were on their sides with one hand tucked under their pillows and the other hand on the bed, fingers spread out. Their pinkies lay next to each other, almost but not quite touching. Caroline could practically feel Kat's body warmth. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it or actually feeling it though.

The blonde took in every detail she could of her best friend. Her curly hair, the familiar brown eyes framed by long dark lashes, the cute nose, and the mouth that exuded enough confidence and attitude to make all the boys crazy. Kat was beautiful, always had been, but Caroline almost felt like she'd been forgetting what she looked like. She still saw Elena every day, but it wasn't the same. They weren't the same.

"Why don't you ever stay anymore, kitty Kat?" she whispered.

Katherine gave her an undecipherable look and shushed her "Go to sleep princess."

* * *

AN: No lemon for you. But hey, much longer chapter than the last. I hope it was obvious to everyone that when Caroline rolled her eyes at her bed she was doing it towards Katherine, who was already there. There's actually going to be some semi-heavy mostly one sided forwood in this fic but don't worry you guys. This _is_ a klaroline fanfic. Also yes, Caroline did just in fact cheat on Matt with Tyler, and yes this is not the first time. Remember the summary describes Caroline as a 'damaged girl'. I'm not going to label her a whore but I'm also not going to say it's okay to cheat. Next chapter: Klaus and Caroline meet again. Detail mentioned in the last AN is revealed and she meets another Mikaelson.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own TVD. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing this and would be instead focusing on the script to an Original Family spin-off.

* * *

The alarm clock read 1:57 am when Caroline woke up. She was alone. Sighing she got out of bed and left her room. She checked her mothers room to see if she was home. She wasn't. Caroline sighed, she wasn't sure whether it was in relief or frustration. She closed the door and opened the linen closet. Grabbing clean sheets she arranged the rest of the pile to look undisturbed before heading back towards her bedroom.

She methodically stripped the sheets off her bed and rolled them into a ball, stuffing them into her hamper, before making the bed once again with the new ones. She took care to tuck the corners in just right and not to leave any creases. She had to make sure they looked new. She didn't want her mom to know about Katherine. She'd just get into trouble. Maybe even get sent away again. She didn't want to leave Mystic Falls a second time, especially not during her senior year of high school.

Caroline ran her hands through her blonde strands and pulled on them worriedly.

No. Her mother wouldn't do that. After all, she hadn't been the one to do it last time. Still...

Caroline turned and paced the room as she tried to see if there were any signs that anyone but her had been there. She picked up clothes and stuffed them into random drawers, threw shoes into her closet and made sure the room was in order. Or at least looked like it was. She'd clean it properly later. She span in a circle trying to find anything out of place and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Her skin was pale, her hair was a mess and her bloodshot eyes had a crazy look to them. _I look like a drug addict_ she thought.

She reached for the brush and yanked it through the tangles in her golden hair. When she was satisfied she stared at herself in the mirror just a little bit longer. There was nothing she could do about the purple bags under her eyes except get some sleep, but she wasn't tired.

A passing car's music drifted in from her slightly open window and Caroline froze as she recognized the song. She stood up quickly and slammed the window shut. Breathing heavily she made her way into the bathroom. Scrabbling at the latch on her mirror she opened it to reveal shelves with bottles of different beauty items lined in rows. On the middle shelf, just at eyesight, stood three round orange bottles. Caroline reached for the one on the left and twisted roughly at the cap. Two pills dropped into her hand. She turned on the faucet, quickly swallowed the pills and gulped down a handful of water. Maybe she wasn't tired but she would be soon. She suddenly had no will to do anything at all. She slowly walked to her made bed and laid on top of it. If she just lay there she'd eventually fall asleep.

* * *

The next time Caroline woke up it was to the sound of her mother's shoes clomping down the stairs. She was still on top of her made bed, a clear sign her mother had been too tired to come in and check on her. She would have been forced under the covers otherwise.

"Caroline!"

"I'm up, I'm up!"

"I'm leaving for work now!"

"Have a good day!" she yelled back

The sound of the door closing was all that answered her.

"You too honey, love you" Caroline imitated her moms voice "I love you too mom." she replied to herself sarcastically in her normal tone.

She rubbed her bleary eyes, yawned, and then stretched. She got out of bed and padded over to her window. Care watched her mothers car drive off safely until she could no longer see it. Turning around and then leaving her bedroom, she walked down the stairs. Entering the kitchen she inhaled the smell of coffee. She quickly filled up a mug and grabbed a piece of toast her mother must have left for her as well. She smiled softly to herself as she took small bites and sips. Her mom may not be the best at expressing her emotions or even at being a mom, but she loved her and showed it as best as she could. When she was a kid her dad had been the one to buy her all her pretty dresses and bows, but sometimes her mom would wake her up extra early, before leaving for work. They'd have breakfast together, just the two of them and her mom would softly brush her blonde locks until she fell asleep again. Katherine had joined them a few times and her mother had treated her best friend the same way. It made Caroline adore her mother all the more for it; the Gilbert's had cared for Katherine and Elena as if they were their own, but everyone knew they doted on Elena more.

Caroline shook her head to clear her mind of the past. She shot a look at the time displayed on the microwave. It was 11:25 am and she had no plans for the day. She briefly considered texting one of her friends to see what they were doing, but thought of last night. Sometimes after Katherine came to see her she would slip up and mention her, she knew that they'd either get mad, annoyed,make her tell someone or tell someone themselves. It was better if she just stayed home today.

Once finished with her toast Caroline put her mug and plate in the sink before dashing back up the stairs. She turned the shower on and began to strip before suddenly remembering something. She opened her mirror and grabbed all three orange bottles. Two, including the one from last night, were at least still half full but the third had only a three pills in it. She chastised herself for not noticing earlier. Leaving the bathroom, she headed for her nightstand where her phone lay charging. She turned the screen on before tapping on the contacts button. Scrolling down her contact list, Caroline briefly considered not calling, but dialed the intended number anyways.

"Hi, this is Caroline Forbes. I need a refill on my prescription for- yes that one. Yes, I know I was supposed to have done it two days ago. Okay, I'll be in to pick it up then. Thank you." She hung up the phone and threw it onto her bed. She hated how everyone thought it was okay to tell her what to do. She was eighteen for god's sake and the bitch on the phone had no right to talk to her the way she had, she wasn't her mother.

She headed back towards her hopefully still warm shower. She stopped briefly by the sink to swallow two of the last three pills. She finished taking her clothes off and stepped into the shower. A random thought occurred to her and Caroline's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"That bastard."

* * *

AN:Read on to find out what that last thing was all about. And for the Klaus interaction I promised,too.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own TVD. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing this and would be instead focusing on the script to an Original Family spin-off.

* * *

Caroline tapped her fingers on the counter as she waited on the pharmacist. The bitch was taking her sweet time, and she knew it was on purpose. She was Caroline Forbes: founding family member, former head cheerleader, straight A student, and sole heir to her family, she was on every committee for every social event, _and_ she got away with all her crazy stunts because she was the sheriffs daughter. People tended to either adore her or hate her. The pharmacist had taken one look at her and made a face, clearly one of those in the second category. Her purchase should have been ready for pick up when she got here but she'd been waiting for fifteen minutes already as the woman 'checked the back' for it.

Tapping one last time on the counter, Caroline craned her neck to see around the closest aisle and smiled in amusement. Some guy had come in half way through her wait and had been arguing with the cashier the whole time, trying to talk him into selling him some cigarettes. He was handsome but Caroline could clearly tell he wasn't eighteen just yet.

"Here."

The pharmacist tossed the small bag with Care's name on the counter towards her. Caroline paid, tossed her hair back, and gave the bitter woman a haughty look before sauntering away. Sparing one last look at the arguing males in the front she walked out of the store. She paused outside to throw away the small bag and stick the bottle that was inside into her handbag. She was about to zip it closed when she saw him.

Her tormentor from yesterday was leaning against the door of a parked car talking on the phone. Shouldering her bag rapidly, Caroline walked towards him. He caught sight of her and smirked before hanging up on the person he had been talking to. Caroline felt an answering smirk slip onto her lip before stifling it and frowning instead.

"I want it back." She announced.

"Excuse me?"

"You stole my cigarette pack, you fucking klepto."

"What?"

"Yesterday, you never gave me my pack back."

Understanding lit his face. "You can't even finish a cigarette by yourself, it would have been a waste to return them to you."

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to take what isn't yours?"

"Didn't yours ever teach you that cheaters never persevere?" he shot back.

Caroline's normally expressive faced turned stoic. "You don't know me, you don't get to judge me."

"The world doesn't always work like you want it to sweetheart, people will always judge you."

"Listen, asshole, I don't know who the fuck you th-"

The sound of someone clearing their throat stopped Care mid sentence.

The guy she'd been watching inside the store stood in front of them. She'd been a little to preoccupied to even notice him walking towards them. She fleetingly wondered how long he'd been standing there waiting to be noticed. The boy turned to Klaus.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Caroline this is Kol, my brother. Kol, this... girl is Caroline Forbes."

"Kol Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you." He looked her body up and down and emphasized the word pleasure.

Caroline only faintly noticed Klaus elbowing him in the stomach, she was too busy taking in Kol's features and comparing them to Klaus' trying to find any similarities. They didn't really look all that alike. It wasn't odd that she didn't know Kol by sight like she did Klaus. The Mikaelsons were the most exotic family in town. Besides the fact that they only rarely socialized with the townspeople, including the founding families, their family was well known for sending all their children abroad to boarding school. Even Klaus' accent was a gossip topic of it's own. After the family had lost it's youngest son the younger two children were sent away year round. Instead of coming home for breaks their parents went to them. Caroline had envied them for being able to get away until Katherine reminded her it would mean being away from her.

"Are you alright?" the younger brother asked, bringing her out of her thought.

"Sorry, yes, I was in shock. I was under the impression that _you_," she looked at Klaus "were spawned from hell."

"Are you calling my mother a demon? Or a witch, perhaps?" Kol asked smiling. Caroline shrugged, not knowing how to answer that. She could tell he was joking, but didn't know him well enough to play along.

"Can I have my pack back now?"

"Pack?"

"I gave your brother a cigarette yesterday and he stole the whole pack."

"I only asked for one, you were the one to hand me the whole thing."

"Wait. Do you mean to tell me that I just spent fifteen minutes arguing with that insipid cashier for nothing?"

Klaus shrugged uncaring "It's half empty."

"No, it was half full."Caroline argued. She wasn't going to let him get away with small time thievery by technicalities.

Klaus gave a small scoff of contempt but stayed quiet otherwise. Kol nodded in thought, looked at his purchases in his hand and then at his brother.

"Here, have the one I just bought him."

Caroline dropped her bag in surprise and caught the pack he threw at her before it hit her in the face.

"Jesus! Were you trying to hit me in the face or are just that bad a pitcher?" she asked, putting a hand to her chest as she tried to lower her heartbeat back to normal. Things flying at your face were never a welcome surprise. Caroline gave a small mental laugh, Katherine would have turned that thought into a dirty joke if she were there.

"I'm a better batter." Kol admitted, drawing her attention back to him.

Caroline looked up at him but noticed his eyes were no longer on her. Instead he was looking at her scattered things on the ground, more specifically he was looking at the orange bottle rolling at their feet. A quick glance told her so was his brother. Embarrassed she bent down and starting haphazardly stuffing her things back into her bag. Pens, pencils, gum, a single earring, coins, and an assortment of other random things were scattered on the ground. Klaus reached for a paper that had landed near his feet. Caroline distractedly reached to yank it out of his hands when Kol spoke.

"Where have I seen that girl?"

Only then did Caroline realize it wasn't a paper, it was an old bent and worn picture of her and Kat from last year's Sexy Suds Car Wash. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other's waists and their hair pulled up high off their faces to reveal beaming smiles as they looked at each other. It was one of the last ones taken before everything had changed.

"Looks like Stefan's girl to me." Klaus answered pushing Kol's hands away when he reached for it.

"That is_ not_ Elena" Caroline seethed. She hated it when people mistook Kat and Elena for one another. Klaus shrugged, as if to say 'Whatever you say', and handed the picture back to Caroline.

"Wait, so who is it?"

Caroline ignored the question and so did Klaus as he bent down to help her pick up her things. He shoved them in with less care than Caroline was using but she was grateful for his help anyways. Not that she'd admit it. She set the picture down along with the gifted pack as she reached for her purple gel pen that had rolled slightly underneath his car. When she turned back Klaus was standing already. She stuck the pen in her bag and zipped it closed.

Klaus held his hand out to her and Caroline hesitated momentarily before taking it and letting him help her up. The three of them stood there saying nothing for a few moments. Feeling awkward she crossed her arms and looked around. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kol looking back and forth between her and his older brother.

"I should get home now" she said pointing with her thumb over her shoulder at her car.

Kol waved goodbye to her before going around the car towards the passenger side door. Klaus said nothing, simply turned around and opened his door, dismissing her easily. It angered her. She struggled to find something to say. Catching a glimpse of something in the hand not holding his keys she smiled in relief.

"Wait."

Klaus turned around slowly and raised an eyebrow in expectation.

Caroline stepped closer to him and grabbed his wrist, stroking the soft skin on the inside of it. He gave her a suspicious look, but didn't move. She leaned up, pressing her body against his, and blew softly in his ear.

"That's mine" she whispered.

She grabbed the cigarette pack from his hand and walked away quickly, not daring to look back at him. She heard Kol's boisterous laugh from behind her but still didn't turn around.

What the fuck had she just started?

* * *

AN: If this had a Klaus POV you'd know that Kol said "she certainly looks good walking away from you" at the end of the chapter when he started laughing. Sneaky Klaus tried to steal the pack Kol gave her while she was getting the pen. The next chapter will take a longer time to post because the outline I had went out the window with my re-write of this chapter. Random unimportant detail: The first two chapters took place on a Friday, and this one is on Saturday.


End file.
